A Trip to Amity Park
by Light97Sapphire
Summary: The Winx is taking a long relaxing vacation on a cruise but something unexpected happened to the cruise. Now they are going to Amity Park and solve this mystery. Check out what happened!
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1: The cruise

The girls just got their Winx powers and they asked Faragonda if they could go on a vacation. Faragonda thought that they needed a break since they have been fighting a lot lately. She allowed them to take three weeks vacation and send them on a cruise.

The Winx packed their bags and says goodbye to everyone. At the cruise, Bloom, Flora and Muzza stayed in room 108 where the dinner hall was closer. Meanwhile, Stella, Tecna and Aisha stayed at room 209 where the pool was closer.

In room 108, the girls are unpacking their bags and Bloom noticed Muzza was looking down. "What's wrong Muzza?" she asked.

Muzza looked up and Bloom sat next to her on Muzza's bed.

"Oh it's nothing, Bloom," Muzza answered.

"Come on, Muzza. You can tell me. I'm your friend," Bloom said.

Muzza sighed and then, Flora turned to listened to them.

"Actually, it's Riven," Muzza spoke.

"What did he do this time?" Flora asked. She sat next to Muzza on the opposite side of Bloom.

"He's been neglecting me lately. Whenever I wanted to hangout with him he will say that he's busy. When I got my Winx powers all he said was 'cool' and change the subject. The worst thing is he didn't even come to see me when we're leaving for this vacation!" Muzza cried.

"That's horrible!" Bloom said.

"Have you told him that we're leaving?" Flora asked.

"Of course I've told him, Flora. I rarely got to see him so I told him by phone. I tried to call him but he's not answering my calls so I texted him," Muzza answered.

"Maybe he's just busy Muzza. Let's give him some space," Bloom said.

"Yeah, in the meantime let's have fun! Enjoy our vacation in the cruise!" Flora cheered.

"You're right Flora. It's useless crying my eyes out for that jerk. Let's have fun!" Muzza cheered.


	2. 2

Chapter 2: The accident

At the dining hall, the girls were having fun eating and dancing. There were lots of people there and the atmosphere was great. Bloom and Stella was chatting. Flora and Tecna was eating steaks. Muzza and Aisha danced a silly dance together.

"I am so glad that we don't have to do homeworks like everyone else!" Stella said.

"Well don't be to glad. I bet Miss Faragonda is preparing tons of homework when we get back," Bloom spoke.

"Yikes! I wish we'll never have to go back," Stella stated.

Then, someone bumped Stella's shoulder and spilled her drink.

"Wha- Hey!" Stella yelled.

The guy turned.

"Oh! Sorry!" The guy apologized.

"You just spill my drink! Just your luck that it didn't ruin my dress!" Stella yelled.

"I'm very sorry for my action. Here, I hope this will be enough to pay for my mistake," The guy said.

The guy looked like a 60 years old guy and he was big. He had a balding hair and wrinklea all over his face. He was wearing a designer suit and a pair of imported shoes.

The guy take out a check and a pen. He wrote something on it nervously. He gave it to Stella and gave an apologetic smile.

Stella took the check and looked at what he wrote. She read the check and her jaw dropped. She looked up at the man and closed her mouth.

Then another man showed up and tapped the big man on his shoulder. The man turned and his smile widen.

The man who just came had long snow white hair tied into a ponytail and a tall figure. He was wearing a black suit. He had eye bags and his face was kind of pale.

"My friend! What are you doing here? I've been searching for you everywhere!"


	3. Chapter 3: Not so nice

Not so nice

The big man introduce himself to Stella and Bloom as Benjamin Quartz the Emperor of Gems Empire. The man next to him was Vladimir his new friend. After accepting his apologies, Vladimir brought him back to their table where a few people were waiting for them.

"Wow, Stella. Looks like we've finally met someone richer than your dad," Bloom said.

"I can't believe it. This is more than my dad can afford," Stella announced.

After dinner, the Winx went to see a movie. They were watching a comedy movie and sat next to each other. They were so happy, they were laughing every 5 minutes of the movie and everyone else were laughing too.

Then, Tecna started to feel thirsty and decided to get out of the cinema. As she was trying to buy a drink, she saw Vladimir. Vladimir was talking to the emperor and they looked like they were having fun.

Tecna heard about them from Bloom and Stella. She kept staring at them as she lined up to buy a drink. The line was pretty long and the worker seemed to be really tired.

After the emperor left, Vladimir walked toward the food counter. Instead of standing at the end of the line, he walkes right to the counter. Everyone was so angry but he just ignored them.

"Hey! You can't just cut the line!" Tecna yelled.

"Well, I just did. Deal with it," Vladimir spoke as he kept walking.


	4. Chapter 4: Breakfast Disaster

Breakfast Disaster

In the next morning, Tecna told the other girls everything that had happened. They were eating breakfast together and the cafeteria had an amazing sight. The girls were almost finish with their breakfast and they ordered dessert.

"I can't believe Emperor Quartz had a friend like that!" Muzza said.

"Yeah, that was terrible," Aisha spoke.

"I don't think he knows him well. He's his new friend remember?" Bloom stated. She took a bite on a cookie with purple cream.

"Yeah, I remember he said that. He's so going to freak out when he find out what kind of person Vladimir is," Stella commented.

Then, a loud sound was heard outside and the ship shook. The girls were shocked and stood right up from their chairs. Everyone was shocked and ran out of the cafeteria.

"What was that? Earthquake?" Flora asked.

"I don't know. I don't think so," Tecna answered.

"It came from outside. Let's find out," Muzza yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

Bugging Me

Outside, the Winx were greeted by the sight of a monstrous fly that kept attacking the people on the ship. One of the people that ran from the monster was Emperor Quartz. The Winx immediately transformed into their Winx form.

"This bug is going to regret trying to destroy our vacation," Aisha said. She strike the fly with a strong spell.

The fly dodged.

"My turn!" Bloom yelled. She blew a strong spell toward the bug and hit it.

"Hah!" Flora cheered.

"Nice one Bloom!" Tecna added.

Though, the Winx cheered to early. Even after the hit, the bug was okay. They did not even gave a scratch to it.

"What?" Aisha gasped.

"This is impossible!" Stella yelled.


End file.
